Around Equestria in 80 Days
by Daniel Fielder
Summary: When orphanage runner, Applejack, is tasked by Spoiled Rich to go around the world in 80 Days to accept an inheritance, she takes her friend Pinkie Pie to go on this wondrous adventure.
1. The Will

Just another little something I liked.

Disclaimer: Around the World in 80 Days belongs to Walt Disney, and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust.

* * *

 **Around the World in 80 Days**

Chapter One: The Will

Over a century ago, before the borders of Equestria were explored, the world was a much bigger place, especially for a little mare named Applejack.

Applejack was the caretaker of the local orphanage in Ponyville. She was a young mare with an orange coat, blonde mane, and green eyes. She was fond of caring for orphans as her own parents died in an accident when she was still quite young.

Applejack worked with only two other ponies, Rarity, who helped care for the infants and toddlers, and her best friend Pinkie, who helped with the bills. Applejack was a kind mare, encouraging the foals in the fields they're interested in.

However, despite her steadfast efforts, the orphanage was in deep financial trouble. One day, Applejack came home to a pile of bills on her desk and more across the floor as Pinkie was there.

"Hi Applejack!" Pinkie said. "What's wrong?"

"All these bills." Applejack groaned. "How are we ever going to pay them?"

"Applejack, look at this!" Pinkie called out as she opened a letter. "Dear Miss Apple, you have inherited a fortune."

"What?!" Applejack called out. "Let me see that!"

Applejack grabbed the letter and read it aloud.

"To claim your inheritance, your presence is requested at the reform club at precisely six o'clock. Yours, Spoiled Rich."

Applejack looked at the clock, and it was already six fifteen.

"Oh no, I'm late!" Applejack called out as she rushed off.

()()()()()

At the reform club, Applejack met up with the leaders, Spoiled Rich, Mayor Mare, and Filthy Rich. Mayor Mare and Filthy looked at Applejack kindly; however, Spoiled just frowned at him.

"You're late." Spoiled said plainly.

"I'm awful sorry." Applejack said. "Do I still get my money?"

"We'll see, won't we?" Spoiled said with a chuckle. "For as the executor of your aunt's will, it is my responsibility to follow out her instructions and bequeath to you her fortune."

"Yee-haw!" Applejack called out. "The orphanage is saved!"

"Yes," Spoiled said. "But only if I deem you to be a trustworthy, hardworking, and punctual member of society."

"Well gosh," Applejack began. "Everyone who's met me can tell you that I'm trustworthy, and my friend Pinkie and I have been workin' real hard down at that orphanage."

"And how about being punctual?" Spoiled said meaningfully.

"Oh, like not being late." Applejack said nervously.

"Yes, and arriving on time for these kind of occasions." Spoiled said with a smirk.

"Oh, for once don't be such a scrooge Spoiled and give the girl her money." Mayor Mare said exasperated.

"Yes," Filthy Rich added. "She's a nice kid."

"I'll gladly give Miss Apple her money." Spoiled said. "As soon as she passes a test to prove her punctuality."

"Okay." Applejack said nervously. "What kind of a test?"

"How about going around the world in eighty days?" Spoiled said as she spun a globe.

"Around the world in eighty days?!" Applejack called out.

"But she'd have to make every train." Mayor Mare pointed out.

"And every ship." Filthy added.

"And never be late." Spoiled finished.

"Not even once." Applejack gulped.

"It's the perfect test." Spoiled stated plainly. "You can leave today October 1st, meaning you're due back here on the 19th of December at six thirty. Have a nice trip, Miss Apple."

()()()()()

As Spoiled led Applejack out of the office, she sat back down at the table.

"So, if the girl doesn't make it, what happens to the money?" Filthy asked as he took a drink of cider.

"If Miss Apple fails to pass the test, her entire inheritance reverts to the executor." Spoiled said plainly.

"Why Spoiled, that's you!" Mayor Mare pointed out.

"Exactly." Spoiled said with a smirk.

"You old Goblin." Mayor Mare muttered.

()()()()()

Applejack arrived at the orphanage and bumped into Pinkie.

"Pinkie, put down those bills!" Applejack called out. "We're goin' around the world in eighty days!"

"You mean we're going in eighty days or for eighty days?" Pinkie asked.

"For eighty days." Applejack said.

"To the docks." Pinkie noted, and they rushed out, leaving Rarity in charge of the orphanage.

"They are getting quite an earful when they come back." Rarity muttered to herself as Rumble was doodling on the walls. "Rumble, no!"

()()()()()

The two went by freighter from Manehattan to Griffonstone and then to Yakyakistan where they caught a train, barely. After that, they made their way to Basalt Beach, Mount Aris, marking the first week of their journey. From there, they crossed Seaquestria to Saddle Arabia. Everything was going perfect until they reached a cliff where the roads were wrecked.

"Oh pony feathers." Applejack sighed. "There's no way I can make it now."

"Oh yes there is!" Pinkie said as she arrived on an elephant. "We can just take this pachyderm."

()()()()()

Traveling by elephant, they made their way across Saddle Arabia until they came across a small village. They were banging on their drums in a specific manner.

"What's going on?" Pinkie whispered to Applejack.

"Looks like a weddin'." Applejack said from a disturbing alter and what was obviously a holy man standing near the chief. "Let's keep movin'. We're losin' time."

Before they could leave however, the bride came out. She was a mare of Applejack's age dressed in a long purple dress and veil. She had a purple coat, navy blue mane with a pink stripe in it and purple eyes. The mare was dragged up to the chief as she starred at him angrily.

"I won't go through with this!" The mare shouted as she pulled off her veil. "I don't want to marry you!"

"Aw, what a shame." Pinkie said. "A beautiful girl forced to marry. Oh well, let's head out."

"No!" Applejack called out. "We've gotta save her!"

"Save her?!" Pinkie called out in alarm as there was no response. "I said, save her?! … Applejack?"

()()()()()

Applejack had snuck into the village and approached the mare.

"Hey." Applejack whispered.

"Who are you?" The mare asked.

"Applejack." Applejack said. "I'm a friend. Follow me."

Applejack pulled Twilight off as they tried to sneak away when the natives caught them.

"Well… Crud." Applejack groaned as Pinkie rushed in with the elephant, scattering the natives. The two got on and rode off.

"Thanks for saving me." The mare said. "My name's Twilight Sparkle."

"Nice to meet you." Applejack said friendly.

"So where are we going?" Twilight asked.

"Around the world in 80- I mean, fifty-two days." Applejack said with a smile.

()()()()()

At the Reform Club, Spoiled starred angrily at a report stating that Applejack had made it to Saddle Arabia.

"Did you hear, Spoiled?" Filthy said with a smirk. "The girl's reached Saddle Arabia."

"Looks like you'll be handing over that inheritance after all." Mayor Mare said with a smile.

"Not necessarily." Spoiled countered. "Because I'm going to make sure that Applejack's eighty days are numbered."

* * *

Uh-oh. Looks like the gang's in trouble?! Don't miss the exciting conclusion!


	2. The Final Leg

Chapter Two: The Final Leg

Applejack, with Pinkie and Twilight, continued their trip around the world by re-crossing Seaquestria. To make it through the Changling Kingdom, the trio relied on railroad carts, with Pinkie and Applejack doing most of the work. The final leg from Maretropolis to Ponyville would take nine days by a steam ship. They'd arrive in the early morning of Sunday, December 19, just in time, unless they had a run in with a very greedy Mare.

You see, Spoiled had taken a ship to Maretropolis, just to ride back on the same freighter Applejack and her friends would be using, and she wasn't planning on being friendly.

()()()()()

Applejack was talking to Twilight that night.

"You're gonna love Ponyville." Applejack said with a smile. "Once I pay off all the bills for the orphanage, I'll show you, Pinkie, and our other friend, Rarity the best time, money can buy! We'll have a dinner; take in a show. Maybe we'll even go dancing."

"That sounds great." Twilight said with a smile.

Just then, Pinkie popped up.

"It's terrible!" Pinkie called out. "Horrible! Awful! ... Am I interrupting?"

"Yes, but what's so bad, Pinkie?" Applejack said with a sigh.

"The coal!" Pinkie called out. "Somepony dumped all the coal off the ship!"

()()()()()

That person was Spoiled, she chuckled wickedly as she sat back in a row. That money was all hers now.

()()()()()

"GOT DANG IT!" Applejack shouted as she kicked the railing.

"Now we'll never make it." Pinkie sighed.

"We've gotta!" Applejack said. "We've come too far ta just give up now! We just need ta think of something else we can use as fuel."

"Well the only thing I can think of to burn is wood, but where are we gonna find wood in the middle of the ocean... Never mind."

"Let's do it." Applejack remarked as she quickly grabbed one of the wooden chairs.

()()()()()

The next morning, Applejack could see the outline of the Equestrian shoreline.

"We're going to make it!" Pinkie called out.

()()()()()

It took an extra day to get to Ponyville thanks to the three having less and less wood to fuel the ship. They were a whole day late. When they came home, they looked so dejected that Rarity didn't even bother being angry at them for leaving her there.

"We didn't make it." Pinkie sighed as she sat down.

Applejack then walked up and gave Twilight all the money she had, five bits.

"Here." Applejack said dejectedly. "This'll get you, at least dinner and a show, but you'll just have to go by yourself. Pinkie, Rarity, I'm afraid the orphanage can't afford to keep ya 'round."

"It can if we're volunteering…" Rarity said plainly.

"Right." Pinkie said. "We're your friends, Applejack, and that doesn't cost anything."

"And if I can't go with my friends, I'm not going at all." Twilight said as she gave Applejack the money back.

"Thanks guys." Applejack sighed.

They then heard bells ringing.

"What's that?" Applejack asked.

"The church bells." Rarity said. "It is Sunday, you know."

"Sunday?" Applejack asked. "But… Of course! We gained a day when we re-crossed Seaquestria! There's still time!"

Applejack rushed off as the three smiled.

()()()()()

At the Reform Club, Spoiled looked at her watch with a smirk.

"Looks like she's not going to make it." Spoiled said unable to hide the smile.

"She's not late yet, Spoiled." Mayor Mare pointed out.

"Right." Filthy agreed. "The girl's still got a shot."

"5… 4… 3… 2…"

Just then, Applejack burst in and stood next to a globe in the room.

"Around the world in eighty days!" Applejack called out with a smile as Mayor Mare and Filthy congratulated her while Spoiled could only close her watch, agitated.

()()()()()

So Applejack got the inheritance and used it to pay off the bills, and she, Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity, and the rest of the orphanage lived happily ever after.

"Rumbling, how many times do I have to tell you to stop drawing on the walls?!" Rarity shouted as the rest had a good chuckle.

* * *

Well that was fun.


End file.
